


Glitter

by kinpika



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Because water is not a good lubricant, Before stumbling onto a bed, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bath bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: “You only had to ask, darlin’.”
  
  “What fun is it in — asking,” at the sharp inhale from Genji, McCree smiles, “when I could just—”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i finally sucked it up and decided to post here. idk whats the worst that can happen. also dunno how to properly tag this as i don't normally write genji like this but, well,
> 
> for the mcgenji server on discord

McCree likes how the glitter seems to highlight the plating, making it more noticeable than any other time of the day. Not that McCree hadn’t noticed it being remarkably shiny (of course he had), but there was something to be said about dragging a thumb over a particular clump that caught on Genji’s hip, dragging it back down into the water. 

Genji’s smiling, visibly pleased with his particular choice for that night. And he should be, because whilst McCree had reservations about bathing in swirly golds and pinks and purples, especially the glittery kind that would be stuck _everywhere_ , watching Genji sink into the water pleased was worth it. All kinds of quiet, pleased calm, fingers tapping along the edge of the bath, teasing McCree’s hair into a short ponytail, dragging a sponge over his shoulders, getting rid of the day’s grit. 

A kind of quiet, pleased calm that had all the hairs stand up on McCree’s arms.

But that’s alright too, when the sponge dips under the water again, as does Genji’s other hand. McCree closes his eyes, leaning back against firm metal, hearing soft whirrs against his ear, coupled with mechanical hiccups. Oddly soothing, especially after the day they had, but McCree had been around Genji long enough to know when they kicked up to eleven. Can’t stop his grin as he hears the shudder in Genji’s voice, knowing it wasn’t just the lack of visor.

“That good, huh?” he grunts out, hips shifting as Genji’s hands skim his thighs, around his cock. This was _why_ he had argued against the bath bomb, because he couldn’t see for shit. McCree _liked_ watching Genji work his cock — call it self-satisfaction, or pride — and especially liked seeing what was going on down south.

Not seeing, well, that sent all kinds of feelings down to his gut, and he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel when Genji’s fingers finally touch him. The sponge manages to make it to the surface, bobbing away sadly but safely, and McCree groans. “Sweetheart,” he says, between something that was meant to be a swallow but came out like a moan, “hold on.”

Never let it be said that Genji had lost some of that fantastic teasing he was infamous for in Hanamura, as he leans in close, lips at McCree’s ear. His voice is stuck between his own and manmade on a normal day, but always at a moment like this, McCree can still hear _him_ underneath it all. “No.”

Breathing heavily through his nose, McCree spreads his knees until they hit either side of the bath, and does have a momentary thought about water, glitter and Genji’s hand, but it’s wrapped up in everything else. His own hand reaching up, towards Genji’s face, he finds hair, and tugs him closer. 

Their lips meet and Genji is wicked and cruel, even as he smiles into the kiss. All hands and smooth metal, pressing against him so firmly it was not the first time McCree was fine with breaking under his hold. Hands cup his balls, rolling them ever so gently, McCree can feel himself stop, start, kicking up into the highest gear as fingers stray further. Not here, he thinks, but his mouth doesn’t work the way it should. Not when he’s so wrapped up in making sure to firmly shove his tongue down Genji’s throat. 

One of them, both of them, make some sort of garbled noise. McCree’s legs shake a little as Genji holds him firm, pumping him through it. Twitchy and his nose curls as he remembers, bath, glitter, come. Not the first time he had found himself in a situation like this, but also not the first time he had regretted it. Resting against Genji, McCree drags his mouth over the skin, the skin he loves so much, towards where he knew Genji’s ear was buried. “Bed,” he murmurs, low and deep. “Now,” the only other word he can manage, throat somewhat dry. 

Genji laughs, melodic and mechanic. Hoisting himself up, McCree watches as rivets of glittery water fall off his skin, except for where it clung to him, desperately. He would be cleaning it out of the crack of his ass for weeks, but it was worth it when Genji follows. When Genji takes his hands, pulling him, both of them dripping onto tiles. Walking backwards, Genji lets McCree crowd him against the door, lets his fingers follow the green path down that just says _yes please_. McCree knows what button to press now, and they both release a breath of air at the same time, as the plating slides aside, disappearing into just another part of Genji McCree hadn’t had time to discover.

But he would focus on that later, when Genji looks at him sweetly, and grips his wrist, pulling him closer. McCree wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to it, just how strangely pleasing it felt every time, but as he curls his fingers, brushing lips that felt so real, Genji lets out a low, soft hum. 

Ah. “Part of a plan, huh?” McCree laughs out, as he cups Genji, heel of his palm driving against the mound. Despite his grip on McCree’s wrist not slacking, Genji is practically vibrating in his hand as he guides him. “You only had to ask, darlin’.”

“What fun is it in — asking,” at the sharp inhale from Genji, McCree smiles, “when I could just—”

“I know.” Against the tips of his fingers, from where they curl in, McCree can slowly start to feel Genji grow wet. Noting that not even the artificial side of Genji could survive a bath and remain slicked up, McCree continues to tease him. 

Clicks accompany Genji’s slowly increasing moans, and McCree is careful this time to watch out for the releases of steam. Didn’t want to explain another burn in the morning, and settled for mouthing the softer column of Genji’s neck. Teeth scrape along where he knows there are wires and tubes, and potentially still parts of Genji. And McCree gets the effect he wants, feeling the vibrations of Genji’s moans through his lips, against his tongue as he drags it down to the hollow of his throat. 

Wet fingers and insistent hips take McCree’s attention away, as they both look down at his hand when he moves back just enough. Rubbing thumb and forefinger together, McCree appreciates how the juices feel and how they _taste_.

“Just like apples,” he teases, like he had done every time before, and Genji rolls his eyes, yet takes McCree’s hand in his own and sucking what remained off. That was new. McCree could feel himself be wound up tighter than the string on his guitar. Whilst he had never been sure if he was supposed to get a mouthful, it was another thing to see Genji staining his own lips with the green goo.

“Genji,” he sighs, and kisses him fully, hand going for the door knob and forcing them out into the bedroom. Leaves a green smudge on the door on their way out that he will remind himself about later, much later, when Genji isn’t pulling at his hair, isn’t falling back on the bed, isn’t spreading himself just so.

McCree isn’t sure if he’d ever get used to the sight of Genji like this, and pumps himself, spits in his palm to slick himself up a little more. Doesn’t help there’s still remnants of glitter on both their bodies, and if Genji didn’t look inviting like that any other day, right now he was practically _shining_ up at McCree. Concerns for health would come later, when he would have to explain everything to Angela, but he takes Genji’s hand and rests on his knees. 

They both know McCree isn’t going to last long, not when he’s already leaking like a faucet and he hasn’t even entered Genji. Not that it mattered — he had fingers and a tongue, and if push came to shove, he could slide one of those fancy panels open and twinge a few wires just the way Genji liked. Play him like a fiddle until he was practically leaking at all openings. Fuck, he thinks, as his cock gives a hard twitch at that thought. McCree might not have been the best at fucking, but he had always been told he was good with his hands _and_ mouth. 

Genji hooks a leg around McCree, heel digging into the small of his back. If McCree had ever wanted as pointed a sign as that, it was staring him in the face just for good measure. Presses his fingers back against Genji, sliding between slippery lips, listening to the hitch in Genji’s breath as he massages him, thumbs the clit sitting nice and perky out from its hood. “Wet enough there, hon?”

Despite the rattling breath that leaves Genji, his eyes flash a little (and McCree doesn’t linger long enough to think it was a trick of the light with those fancy cyber eyes, or if he was just doing a damn good job). “Jesse, fuck me.”

McCree salutes with his free hand, but pulls his fingers away a little sadly. Damn if he didn’t mind just laying there a moment, but that heel was getting mighty insistent on his back. Slicking himself up, McCree doesn’t look down for slight fear that he’d come before even getting close to penetrating, because he’d only developed a slightly new appreciation for seeing his own cock covered in — what did they call it again?

Not bothering to find the word, as Genji wiggles himself forward enough, and damn that cyborg speed. And strength. And McCree found no point in arguing when Genji curled himself around McCree, sitting up from the bed. Presses their cheeks together as he holds on and it’s not the first time that McCree considers Genji to be almost weightless, until his hand is slapped away and replaced with another. “You— _oh_.” Hand McCree not had the foresight to throw his hands out forward as they slipped a little forward, he was pretty sure he might’ve just fallen face first. Not that he would’ve minded, when Genji starts rutting against him. 

“Waitwait _wait_ , Genji, just,” McCree lets out a sharp breath, and squeezes his eyes shut. Moves his hips back to match Genji’s. “Hold on there.”

Genji makes some kind of noise, all strangled and broken right against his ear. Thanking some higher power that Genji had gone to see monks and learned something about self-restraint, McCree is able to sit up a bit, until the tips of their noses are touching. Could still use some work on those impulse issues, though. “You may need to rein it in there, Genji. I’m only one man.”

“As am I.” His lips curl into a smirk, and McCree is thankful he didn’t take offence to the comment.

But McCree lets his lower lip jut out into a pout. “You have the stamina of a dozen wild horses, darlin’.” 

A brow raises, as Genji processes the analogy, before he seems quite pleased with himself. And if the twitches were anything to go by, he definitely appreciated it. Sucking on his teeth, McCree tries to think of puppies and nuns and when he used to have time to read the morning paper before the recall. Genji is all tight and hot around him, and doing that wiggly thing with his hips that drives McCree up the wall. And then some.

McCree gets about three thrusts of his own in as he lets Genji do his own thing. But then,

“Oh, Jesse…”

“Don’t say anything. I _told_ you to wait.”

“You are always so quick.”

McCree shushes him, and rolls off. “Come here. And give me at least ten minutes.”

Despite the laugh from Genji and his insides feeling pleasantly sloshy, they rearrange themselves. McCree was a little less green down south than he’d normally like, but digs fingers into the plating on Genji’s hips and positions him over his mouth anyway. From the angle he tilted his head at, McCree could see the remnants of the bath still managing to hold onto Genji’s softer coverings between the metal and ceramics. Whatever remained of the glitter practically shined and made him glow just that little more than the lighting of his suit and the green that dripped onto McCree’s tongue.

Damn good idea, if he had to say so himself.

**Author's Note:**

> also sry jesse ig ilu but u r quick to reach ur honour


End file.
